1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic belt buckle comprising a frame and a prong. The frame has a cover for the belt to penetrate, and the front end of the frame fastens the front end of the belt, and one end of the prong base is fixed on the frame while the prong can elastically slide along with the belt when setting the belt so that the prong is inserted in the punch hole to tighten the belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional belt buckle uses two types of structures. If the wearer does not unbuckle the belt and insert the prong into the next punch hole, the buckle cannot adjust the length of the belt automatically; that is, they require steps.
A conventional belt buckle uses a structure that fastens the belt at one fixed position at a time, whether it uses a prong to insert into a punch hole or it uses a ratchet piece to hold the belt. So, when a person wears clothes of different materials or outfits of various kinds, or when he sits down, crouches, or takes a different pose, the belt may make him uncomfortable.
One of the ways to deal with the uncomfortable feeling is to take it easy or entirely ignore it; the other way is to adjust the position the buckle is secured on the belt. The conventional belt seldom uses an automatic positioning structure; that is, a person must unbuckle the belt many times to adjust the length to fit his waist. Sometimes, the belt cannot be adjusted properly for his waist and it looks ugly and loose. When he eats or drinks too much at a party, he may feel the belt too tight. As shown in FIG. 1, there are two types of conventional belt buckles. If a prong (20xe2x80x2, 20xe2x80x3) is not adjusted down to the next punch hole (42xe2x80x2, 42xe2x80x3) to loosen the belt, one""s stomach may feel uncomfortable as if he is wearing clothes too small for him. If he wants to unfasten or adjust it, he has to leave the table and go to the toilet. What is more, according to a study on ergonomics, when one stands or walks, the camber and tension of one""s waist change from 2 to 3 cm; when one crouches, the tension is from 2 to 3 kg; when one does exercises the tension of his waist is from 2 to 3 kg; when one suddenly takes a different pose, the increasing waist length is from 3 to 5 cm and the waist tension is from 3 to 5 kg. If the waist length and tension change so often, few people like to use the conventional belt buckle which can only be adjusted in length by inserting a prong into a punch hole each time for each step. That is the reason why a hard working porter or vendor often hurts his own waist.
The present invention is an elastic belt buckle, especially suitable for costumes and pants, having a prong which can slide on a buckle base by means of an elastic device.